Life Moves On
by turquoise.seas
Summary: SamJake  Life on the ranch after RAH. Sam worries about the Phantom, Jake worries about Sam.. all in the life of a cowboy.
1. Chapter 1

Phantom Stallion 

Samantha Forster rolled out of her tangled sheets with a groan, tugging on her jeans and boots.

Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail and throwing on a sweatshirt, she tiredly headed outside.

The crisp morning air stung her cheeks as she shuffled to the barn, yawning. An impatient neigh greeted her as she grabbed the grooming brushes and headed for Ace's stall.

"Morning to you too, Ace."

Sam began grooming Ace, talking to him all the while.

"I'm sure glad it's a Saturday, huh Ace? I wish I didn't have to get up this early

though."

Finishing with her work, she stroked his forelock and kissed his nose.

"See you later, boy."

Sam turned around, then dropped the bucket with a shriek.

"Jake Ely, _stop_ sneaking up on me!"

He stood there, the perfect cowboy with his jeans and dusty boots, his Stetson casting a shadow over his dark eyes.

Jake smiled lazily at her, bumping up the brim of his hat up so that he could see her better.

"Mornin' to you too, _Brat_."

Sam shot him a glare, picking up the bucket with a sniff.

"No it is not, _Jacob_," she shot back over her shoulder as she hung the bucket on its peg.

Sam heard him chuckle to himself as he grabbed a pitchfork and began cleaning out stalls with her.

They worked in silence for a while, then Sam set her pitchfork down with a sigh.

"You may as well come in for breakfast," she grumbled.

"Sure thing, Brat. Gimme a minute."

Sam walked back up the walk to the house. _What is Jake up to?_

She was greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs frying as she walked in the front door. _Gram must be up._

Sure enough, as soon as Sam entered the kitchen, there was Gram, cooking away.

"Morning, Gram."

"Good morning, Samantha. Jake coming in?" Gram asked, wiping her hands on her flowery apron.

"Yeah."

As if he heard them talking, Sam heard Jake's spurs jingling and the door open and close as he came in.

"Morning, ma'am."

"Good morning, Jake. You hungry?"

"As a horse."

"Good, eat up."

Sam slumped at the table, picking at her food.

"Sam, is something wrong?" Gram asked. "You seem kind of off today."

"I just have a little cold, Gram. Nothing to worry about."

Sam noticed Jake giving her a sideways glance, but when she looked at him he returned his eyes to his food.

"Really, Jake. I'm fine. What were you doing out there in the barn?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"I was saddlin' Ace. Witch is already ready to go."

Sam slipped her dishes into the sink, shooting Jake a curious look.

"Are we going for a ride?"

"Sorta. Your dad wants us to mend the fence."

Sam groaned inwardly. There was nothing a rancher hated more than mending fence.

Jake stood up, settling his Stetson on his head.

"Dress warm, Brat, it's cold out there."

Sam didn't deign to answer, pulling on her sheepskin jacket and plunking her Stetson on her head.

"Let's go."

On their way out, Sam grabbed the pliers and her gloves, shoving them into the saddlebag.

She swung up onto Ace, and Jake followed close behind her on Witch.

After a few minutes of silent riding, they reached a broken section of the fence.

"Here we go," Sam sighed, reaching into her saddlebag for her gloves.

"Jake. My gloves aren't in here. I must have dropped them on the way here."

Jake glared at her, then sighed and shoved his at her.

"Here."

Sam tried to give them back.

"No, you wear them-"

"Put 'em on, Samantha."

Sam put them on reluctantly, grabbing the pliers.

"You'll hurt your hands!"

Jake re-settled his Stetson on his head, moving toward the fence.

"Better me than you."

After twenty minutes of repairing the barbed wire fence, Jake's hands were raw and bloody.

Sam flinched as she glanced at them, but Jake's jaw was clenched in that stubborn way that made Sam know that she'd never get him to put on the gloves.

Finally, she threw down the pliers, stripped off the gloves, and dropped them.

Jake gave her an exasperated look.

"Sam-"

"Jake, I just want to take care of your hands. I'll wear the stupid gloves, ok?"

He rolled his eyes, dutifully presenting his hands for her examination.

Sam grabbed her canteen of water, pouring some gingerly over the raw scrapes.

Jake kept his eyes glued to his boots as she dabbed the blood away with a piece of cloth.

As Sam bound his hands carefully with some strips of cloth, Jake's eyes flickered up to meet hers for a split second before dropping to the ground again.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," Sam commented.

As she tied the final strip, she bent down and picked up the gloves and pliers as Jake tested his hands.

Satisfied, he dropped his arms to his sides.

"Thanks."

Sam grinned at him.

"You sound surprised. Should I be insulted at your lack of faith in my medical skills?"

He grinned back, relaxing.

"Yeah. Come on, let's finish up here."

When they were done, Sam packed up their tools and swung up on Ace. She saw Jake looking at Witch helplessly, as he couldn't maneuver her reins very well with his hurt hands.

Sam giggled quietly at his helplessness. She knew he hated this and would never ask for help.

Sam chuckled again, teasing Jake lightly.

"Aw, does the big strong cowboy need help catching his horse?"

He glared at her in irritation, defying her to help him as he grabbed the reins.

Swinging up onto Witch's back, he kicked her into a canter, with Sam following.

When they reached the ranch, Jake would have just headed for home, but Sam shook her head, motioning toward the house.

"I don't think so, Gram has to look at your hands."

Jake sighed, resettled his Stetson on his head, and reluctantly followed her into the house.

Sam banged the door shut behind them, hanging her jacket on the peg.

"Gram, Jake hurt his hands!" she yelled, grabbing the medical kit.

Gram bustled into the kitchen, tutting when she saw the bloodstained bandages.

Jake, for once completely obedient, sat down and let Gram tend his hands while Sam ran upstairs to change.

When she came back down, she grabbed an apple and took a bite, asking, "So how bad of a job did I do?"

Jake was about to answer when Gram beat him to it.

"Not too bad at all, Sam. If you would have left it, it might have gotten infected."

Jake rolled his eyes at Sam and she had to stifle a chuckle.

"Well, what next, Gram?"

Just then, Wyatt clumped into the kitchen.

"Morning Sam. Jake."

Jake nodded at him, touching the brim of his hat with a heavily bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hands, Jake?" Wyatt asked, sitting down and grabbing an apple as well.

"Sam forgot her gloves mendin' fence, so I gave her mine."

Wyatt shot Sam a glance, leaning back in his seat.

"Did you, now?"

Sam threw her apple core away, sighing.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you realize that Jake, or you for that matter, could have hurt yourselves badly?"

"Yes, sir," Sam answered miserably.

"Good. As punishment for your carelessness, you are confined to the ranch for the rest of the day."

Sam bristled with indignation, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, sir."

She could tell that Jake was regretting telling Wyatt, and he shot her an apologetic glance as she headed up the stairs.

_Too late for that,_ She thought grumpily.

Sam quickly changed into sweatpants and a hoodie and ran back downstairs.

She sat on the couch with a sigh, pulling out a book and settling in.

Gram called from the kitchen, "Sam, what do you want for your dinner on Wednesday?"

Sam paused to think, baffled.

_Oh. Wednesday's January 21, my birthday._

"Um, I don't know yet, Gram. I'll think about it," she hollered back.

With the hustle and bustle of the New Year coming and going, Sam had almost forgotten her fifteenth birthday.

The phone rang, and Sam heard Gram answering it on the fourth ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jen…yes, just a minute. Sam!"

"Got it!" Sam yelled, picking up the receiver. "Hey, Jen."

"Hey! What's going on?" Jen's voice greeted her.

"Not much."

"Cool. Hey, you want to go for a ride with me?"

Sam closed her book with a snap, and stood up with a groan.

"Can't, sorry. Grounded."

Jen gasped. "What for?"

"Dropped my gloves mending fence and Jake hurt his hands."

"That's dumb," Jen said bluntly, and Sam had to stifle a giggle. "How did _Jake_

end up hurting his hands anyway?"

Sam sighed. "Oh, he was being all protective and brotherly again and made me wear his gloves."

Sam could practically see the smirk on Jen's face as she replied. "Maybe that'll teach him, being all overprotective."

Sam shook her head.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now."

Jake's spurs chimed as he talked quietly with Gram in the kitchen before coming into the living room.

"Hang on, Jen," Sam said, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Hey, Jake."

"Brat." Jake shifted his weight uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, how long are you grounded for?"

"Just today." Sam looked at him for a while, watching his cheeks get darker and darker.

Finally taking pity, she spoke up. "Staying for dinner?"

Jake shook his head in relief, shrugging on his jacket.

"Nah. Mom wants me home, we're going to town."

"Oh?" Sam grinned. "What for?"

Jake's embarrassment returned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stuff. Don't get nosy, Brat."

Without another word, he tugged at his hat sarcastically and left.

Sam returned the phone to her ear to hear Jen, who had heard the whole conversation, giggling uncontrollably.

"Haha, oh Sam, I could just _see_ him standing there without a clue!"

Sam found herself laughing too, imagining what Jen was seeing.

"Yep. Cowboy through and through! Just imagine what he'll be like when he's an adult!"

Jen sobered up, commenting, "Well, that won't be too long now, will it? When's his birthday?"

"October first, I think," Sam answered absently. "Mine's Wednesday."

"What, you think I don't know that?"

Sam laughed at the indignation in her voice. "Well, I only remembered this afternoon!"

"Yeah, well, that's you!"

"Jennifer!"

"Samantha!"

Sam laughed and yawned.

"Well, Jen, I guess I'd better go. Big week coming up, and I do want to get some sleep."

"Good luck, we'll probably all be woken up around three tomorrow by a frost or something."

Sam said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone. Standing up with a groan, she headed for her room.

Sam sat bolt upright a few hours after she went to sleep, drenched in cold sweat, her eyes wide. She panicked for a moment before she realized that it had been a dream, and nothing had really happened to the Phantom.

Slumping back against her headboard with dizzying relief, Sam wiped the moisture from her brow.

_There goes the rest of the night's sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

At 5:30 Sam finally got up, after sitting in her bed reading away the sleepless night. She pulled on her clothes, feeling dizzy from lack of sleep, and wandered downstairs and out the front door. She immediately headed for the barn, blearily checking her watch.

Dad and Gram won't be up for another hour at least, and Jake won't be here for two hours. Great.

She wrote a quick note:

Dad and Gram,

Going out for a ride with Ace, be back before lunch. I'll do my chores then.

Sam groaned, and pulled out Ace's tack.

"Come on, boy. I know it's early, but you could use some exercise."

Ace gave her what seemed to be a disapproving glare, and it struck Sam as funny.

Laughing and yawning at the same time, she quickly saddled him.

She stuck the note on the kitchen counter, then headed out for Ace.

"Ok, here we go."

She rode automatically, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She decided to ride along the river, listening peacefully to the babbling of the clear water. Sam closed her eyes and just rode, letting her mind wander.

"Sam!" Sam started out of her reverie at the shout. "Jake! What the heck are you doing out here?"

Jake ran toward her, dressed in his running gear. "I could ask you the same thing, Brat."

Sam took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "You scared the daylights out of me, Ely."

His white grin flashed up at her. "Good."

"So, where are you going?"

"May as well stay with you," he grumbled. "You'd get lost or somethin' like that."

"Fine." Sam would never admit it, but she was glad he decided to come with her. She glanced at her watch and realized that she had been riding for almost 45 minutes already.

"Gonna sit there all day, Brat?"

Sam shook her head and kicked Ace into a fast walk. Jake jogged along beside her. After a while, he stopped, glaring up at her. "Get down."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sam hopped down from Ace. Jake took the reins from her, patting him on the neck. Suddenly, he raised a hand and slapped Ace on the rump. Ace, looking indignant, reared once and then ran for the ranch.

"Jake! What was that for! Now I have to walk!"

"I didn't like you being higher than me." Jake grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We'd better head back."

Sam followed him reluctantly, glaring at his back all the while. Jake turned around halfway, and shot a grin at her. "Aww, come on, you can't still be mad –"

Sam's eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of her. A huge, tan blur slammed into Jake, knocking him to the side a few feet away. His head slammed into the ground, and he lay still.

A scream was frozen in Sam's throat as she realized exactly what had happened.

Jake was unconscious on the ground.

They were being attacked by a cougar.

**Review a lot and I'll post more tonight!! (Next chapter is waaaay better than this one.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I lied. I couldn't wait to update, because I love love love this part!!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Sam raced to where Jake lay prone, dropping to her knees and frantically shaking his broad shoulders.

"Jake!"

She gingerly touched the bloody knot on the side of his head, above his temple before shaking him again.

"Jake!"

His head merely lolled to the side, and then his eyelids began to flutter.

"Jacob Ely, if you don't wake up in the next two seconds…"

Sam trailed off as she heard a thud behind her. She whirled around and screamed, falling back off of her heels and almost landing on Jake's chest. Gripping his hand tightly, she was about to scream again when a strong, brown arm caught her protectively around the waist and pulled her to a hard chest.

"Don't. Move."

Sam whimpered softly, eyes wide. She stared unmovingly at the huge cat that prowled in front of them.

The cougar took one step closer to them, and Sam jerked backward, gripping Jake's hand even more tightly, if that was possible.

"Easy, Brat." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before continuing his instructions.

"When I say, I'm going to get up and wave my hands and be generally obnoxious to try and scare it away. You are going to walk away very slowly, and hope it doesn't take any notice of you. Got it?"

Sam nodded once, too much in shock to speak. Jake must have been able to feel her tension, because the arm around her waist squeezed her gently, then he stood up slowly, bringing her with him.

Jake released her, waving his arms and shouting at the cougar as he stepped forward aggressively.

"Go on! Get away! Git!"

Sam took two steps away, and froze. The cougar turned its attention from Jake, and focused on her. It crouched down to the ground, muscles tensed. Sam knew enough about the large cats to know the danger signs. She had barely enough time to throw her arms above her head before a huge, heavy weight crashed into her, and she hit the ground hard.

Sam caught a glimpse of Jake's horrified, desperate face, and tried with all her might to throw off the cougar, to no avail. The cougar's claws dug into her shoulders and legs, and Sam grimaced as she struggled. Sam managed to punch the large cat squarely in the jaw with a thud, but it didn't even falter. Suddenly a furious yell split the air, and the weight was gone from her. Sam lay dazed on the ground.

It seemed like the next second when Jake's anxious face swam into view above her.

"Sam? Sam, come on, it's gone."

Sam looked up at him in mute relief, and she faintly registered the weighted look lift from his face as he saw her respond.

"Jake," she started.

"Shut up," he interrupted, and Sam found herself crushed in his strong arms. He hugged her for a few seconds, then let go in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You lost your hat," Sam noted. Jake grinned at her.

"Sacrifices, sacrifices."

Sam looked around, taking in the scene quickly. Jake's hat lay a few feet away from them, ripped to shreds. The huge cat was nowhere to be seen, but Jake's shirt was torn and bloody, and he had a knot on his head where he had hit it when he fell.

"Are you ok?" She asked, gesturing to his cuts.

"Yeah. Come on, we'd best go. It's a long way back."

Sam frowned at him for not answering to her satisfaction, but allowed him to take her hand and pull her to her feet.

Sam muttered angrily to herself as she stumbled in a hole in the ground for the third time.

"Stupid hole…"

Jake glanced back at her, but only commented, "Can see the ranch now, we'll be at Three Ponies in about twenty minutes. Or less," he added as he saw a rider loping steadily toward them.

Pretty soon Nate jumped to the ground beside Jake and Sam, dropping his horse's reins on the ground.

"Hey, little brother, where you been? Mom 'n' the Forsters practically had a fit, worrying about you two." Nate sounded casual, but Sam could see the worry in his dark brown eyes as he took in the bloodstains seeping through Jake's torn shirt and his missing hat.

"Cougar," Jake replied shortly, ignoring Nate's concern.

Nate just nodded, and turned back to his horse. "Come on, Sam. You're riding with me."  
Sam protested feebly until Jake pushed her towards Nate's outstretched hand.

"Sam. Get on the horse."

"What about you?" Sam asked. "We've been walking a long time."

Jake's eyes regarded her with slight amusement. "I'm fine. I'll run beside you two."

Sam looked at him dubiously, but didn't argue when Nate pulled her up behind him.

"Hold on."

Sam watched Jake warily as he ran at a brisk pace beside them. He didn't even seem to be tired, much less in pain. They jogged into the ranch yard, and Maxine Ely bustled out of the kitchen and ran to meet them as Jake was helping Sam down.

"Jake! Sam! Thank goodness you're ok," she sighed.

She flinched when she got a better look at Jake, but he just led Sam into the house.

Sam sank tiredly into a chair, placing her head on her arms on the table. Mrs. Ely walked into the kitchen with a first aid kit in her hands.

"Sit down, Jake." Jake shook his head, and headed for the door.

"I have to call Wyatt first and tell him she's here."

Mrs. Ely shook her head.

"No. Nate can call. Sit down, Jake."

Jake, seeing it was useless to argue, sat down and let his mother fuss over the knot on his head.

"What on earth did you do?"

"Fell," Jake answered shortly.

Mrs. Ely dabbed at the cut with a cloth as Nate walked into the kitchen.

"All right, Sam?" he asked, shooting a hooded look at Jake.

"Fine," Sam started, but Jake interrupted. "Take a look at her hand."

Nate sat down at the table, gently taking Sam's right hand. He whistled, and called for his mother.

"Hey, mom, look familiar?" Mrs. Ely hurried over, and after one look asked, "Sam, what did you punch?"

Sam looked down at her hand and realized that it was swollen and red.

"Uh, I hit a cougar to try and get it off of me." Sam realized that Nate and Mrs. Ely were staring at her in horror and sympathy.

"My goodness," Mrs. Ely breathed. "Tell us what happened while Nate helps your hand. He can call your father in a minute, and he almost knows better than me by now what to do with hands like that." She shot Nate a reproachful look, but he just grinned at her.

Jake explained what had happened while Nate carefully pressed a bag of ice onto Sam's hand.

Mrs. Ely gasped. "My goodness, Jake, how did you get it off of Sam?"

Jake's eyes darkened. "Pulled," he said shortly. "Might've killed it if I wasn't so worried that it had hurt Sam. _Would've_ if it had."

Nate eyed his brother with new respect. "Bet you would've, too."

Mrs. Ely glared at Nate. "Jake, did the cougar hurt you? Or Sam?"

Sam shook her head. Jake sighed, sending a sidelong glance at Sam, then pulled off his ripped shirt. Sam flinched when she saw the damage the huge cat had inflicted on her friend. There were four red lines running from his right shoulder to his chest where the cougar's claws had scratched him.

Jake's eyes met hers as if he thought she might faint at the sight of blood.

Sam thought she might.

"Um, I'm going to go outside for a minute," She stammered, shoving the ice into Nate's startled hands and running out of the kitchen.

Normally the sight of blood didn't bother her, but it was _Jake's_blood. Sam shuddered, sitting down on the steps with her head on her knees.

She heard steps behind her, and the screen door shutting carefully. Nate sat next to her on the steps.

"You ok?" he asked finally.

"Yeah."

"He's had worse," Nate continued, not looking at her. "He'll be fine."

"I know."

Nate chuckled, fiddling with his hands. "You should've seen Jake's face when you ran out of the room. He wanted to come see if you were ok, but mom made him hold still. He made me come instead."

Sam laughed wryly. "Yeah. I kind of overreacted, I guess."

Nate shook his head. "Naw. I almost passed out myself when I saw you two walkin' back."

Sam dropped her head into her hands again, shuddering. "He was knocked out for a few minutes when the cougar was coming forward. I thought he wouldn't wake up in time."

Sam realized she was shivering when Nate took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"You might be going into shock, Sam. Let me get mom." He stood up and turned toward the house.

"What's wrong?" Jake's alert voice came from the door. He pulled his shirt on over his head and strode over to Sam.

"Shock," Nate repeated.

Jake pulled her up from the steps by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Sam?"

"I-I'm f-fine, Jake."

Jake pulled the jacket tighter around her and steered her into the house.

"I was kinda wondering when this would happen," he said to Nate.

"Mom!" He yelled into the kitchen as he led her to the living room. "Sam's going into shock!"

"My goodness," Mrs. Ely fussed as the petite woman tucked a blanket over Sam's lap.

Sam weakly protested, but Mrs. Ely just ignored her. Nate sat down in a chair across the room while Jake hovered over her anxiously. "Nate, you call Wyatt?"

"Yeah. He's comin'."

"Good." Jake exhaled loudly, then collapsed in an armchair. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of his chair, his long legs stretched out wearily in front of him.

"T-tired, Jake?" Sam chattered.

"Yeah." He half opened one eye, and grinned blearily at her. "You think Wyatt'd let me take the rest of the day off since I saved you?"

"I t-think s-so." Sam laughed and lurched to her feet as the doorbell rang. "T-there's D-dad."

Nate beat her to the door, and Jake trailed behind. Wyatt took one look at her and took her under one arm, pulling her to his side.

"You ok, kiddo?"

"Yeah." The shivers were finally starting to abate.

"Nate, tell your mom I came for Sam, ok?" Nate nodded assent, and Wyatt turned to Jake.

"Thank you." They shook hands, man-to-man, and Jake nodded.

"Alright, Sam, lets get you home."

Sam and her father walked to the truck, and Sam settled down in the seat.

_I'm ready for a _really_ long nap._

Wow, really long. I love that part!!


End file.
